


Denial is Stored in the Gumi

by writingwithmolls



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, gumi is the most useless of useless lesbians, someone please monitor len on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Gumi is in love with Miku, that much is certain.She's also certain that she doesn't want Miku finding that out, especially not through a Tweet by Kagamine Len.





	Denial is Stored in the Gumi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tenth anniversary Gumi!

“Gumi, you need to open the door.” Gakupo’s voice was muffled from the guardian music. It was surprising that he was still at the door at all after his first three knocks yielded no response. “I can hear you in there.”

“No you can’t.” Gumi yelled towards the door, but it was enough to distract her. She watched as he guardian got another hit on Link and the  _ game over _ music began to play. A frustrated groan left her mouth as she paused the game, practically stomping towards the door and whipping it open. “I hate you.”

Gakupo looked down at her, his face set into a frown. “Have you been on Twitter in the last hour?”

“No? I was trying to play my game.” Gumi motioned over to the Switch. “Which you so  _ kindly _ ruined, just to complain that I didn’t respond to your memes.”

Gumi realized that perhaps it was serious when Gakupo didn’t laugh at her comment. “Len accidentally leaked something involving you. It was an accident, but you’re going to need damage control.” He took a step into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Nudes!?” Gumi said incredulously.

“What? No!” Gakupo furrowed his brows at the statement, a long sigh escaping him. “Jesus Christ, Gumi. Do I want to know why Len would have your nudes?”

“He doesn’t.” Gumi said.

“Then why--just never mind.” Gakupo waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing the topic entirely. “He posted a screenshot of his text messages to show something that Rin sent, but you can see the preview for the last message that he sent you.”

“And?” Gumi wasn’t quite sure what the message was, but she felt her heart sink.  _ Oh no _ .

Gakupo took out his phone, bringing up a screenshot and handing the phone to Gumi. “He deleted it, but not before some people saved it. It’s been spreading like wildfire on Twitter and Tumblr.”

“No, no, no, no,  _ shit _ .” Gumi read the text preview over and over again as if it would change what it said:

_ GUMI MEGPOID UR IN LOVE W/ MIKU ADMIT IT _

Panic took hold. The words danced in her eyes, teasing her. “I’m going to fucking murder him.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure it will be fine if you just go on and tell everyone that you were just joking around.” Gakupo suggested. He saw the death grip that Gumi had on his phone. “I’m sure the gay rumor will go away soon, but you should probably say something.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Gumi felt all her feelings drain from her into a strange calm. Numb described it better. Just this morning, she was talking with Len about how much she liked Miku. He had always teased her about it, but for once he was offering real advice on how to show her interest. And now it was all out on the internet.

Before Gakupo could question her, the door burst open. “I am so sorry, Gumi. I didn’t think.”

“It’s fine.” Gumi said with a tight lipped smile. She stared at her friend intensely. “She knows.”

Gakupo’s confusion melted away to concern. He closed the door behind Len, making sure to lock it this time. “Ah, so that’s why you’re upset.”

“I’m really sorry, Gooms.” Len said. He looked like he was going to cry. “I’ll talk to Miku if you want me to, I’m sure she won’t hold it against you. Her whole account is blowing up right now with fans who want to know her reaction. She hasn’t said anything.”

“This is mortifying.” Gumi said, mostly to herself. Both of the boys were looking pitifully at her, not sure what to do. “Has she seen it?”

“There hasn’t been anyone who  _ hasn’t _ .” Gakupo said. “Some of us in the company have already been getting calls from the press. You’re the only one who wasn’t on your phone, apparently.”

“You’re really not helping.” Gumi sat down on her bed, crossing her legs under her and burying her face in her hands. “I can’t look at her again, I just need to quit music.”

Len ran over, jumping on the bed next to her. “I know this is all my fault, but my original thoughts still stand. I think you just need to be honest with Miku.”

“You’re right,” Gumi said with a smile that was only comparable to an underpaid server who didn’t get a tip after serving a table of ten, “it  _ is _ your fault.”

Len visibly flinched. Gakupo also made his way over to the bed as an interference between the two.

“Well, I understand that you’re upset at the moment, but I think Miku will be okay with it? She might like you back, you haven’t talked to her about it.” He said.

“No, she’s definitely straight.”

Both Gakupo and Len looked at Gumi with their eyebrows furrowed. Gakupo was the first to speak, “uh, what makes you think Miku is straight.”

“She’s never talked about who she’s dated in the past. And she just looks straight.”

“We’ve been over this.” Len groaned. “I don’t think a straight person would wear their hair in pigtails every day.”

“She Tweeted nonstop this year about pride month and sang in the parade with Luka.” Gakupo pushed his hair out of his face, before patting the girls back. “Why would a straight person do that?”

“She’s a really ally, isn’t she?” Gumi said, almost dreamily looking away.

“She really is something.” Gakupo shot a look at Len. “How long have you been trying to get her to ask Miku out?”

“Uh, at least three months.” Len scratched his head.

“That hopeless?” Gakupo asked and Len solemnly nodded.

There was a soft knock at the door and the three of them fell silent. “Gumi?” Miku’s voice came from the other side. “Are you there?”

If she had to be honest, Gumi was ready to sit silently and wait for Miku to leave. Len elbowed her hard in the side.

“Yeah! Come in!” Gumi practically squeaked. She glared ot Len.

“Oh, hey guys.” Miku greeted upon seeing the others. She had her hair down, messily falling over her shoulders. It was so unfair how pretty she looked in just a sweatshirt and leggings. “I can come back later if this is a bad time.”

“We were on our way out.” Gakupo responded before Gumi could agree with Miku.

“I’m sorry about the Tweet, I know your social media is blowing up right now.” Len said to Miku as both of the boys passed her to leave.

“It’s okay, it happens.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, often with you.”

And with Len mouthing ‘tell her’ behind Miku’s back. Gakupo closed the door and left the two girls alone.

“Is it okay if we talk?” Miku laced her fingers together. “I assume you know what about.”

“Of course,” Gumi managed despite the growing lump in her throat, “come sit down.” She patted the bed.

As Miku made her way over to the bed, Gumi felt her heart racing. This was the moment she had been dreading--being rejected. Even with Miku in front of her, she couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I don’t want to beat around the bush.” Miku said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Her legs folded up underneath her. Gumi focused on her fingers drumming on her thighs rather than her face. “Do you like me?”

“No.” Gumi said, doing her best to not let her voice show her emotions.

“Oh, okay.” Miku said with another light laugh. Gumi felt her cheeks heat up and she hung her head in a last-ditch effort to hide it.  _ This couldn’t be happening. _ “I guess a lot of people are worked up about nothing, then. It was just Len being Len.”

“Yeah…” Gumi trailed off, trying to laugh. Why was this happening? It was too much.

She felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying.  _ It was all unfair _ . She bit down on her lip, hoping that Miku wouldn’t notice her crying behind her curtain of hair.

“Gumi? It’s okay, please don’t cry.” She was surprised to hear the panic in Miku’s voice. “You don’t have to like me back, please don’t cry.” She repeated.

Gumi was too busy being embarrassed to hear her words at first. Her head shot up once her brain processed the sentence. “Like you  _ back _ ?” She asked, her voice strained.

Miku’s cheeks turned a violent shade of pink with the sudden eye contact. “Yes… why are you crying, then?”

“Because you’re rejecting me.” Gumi had to put effort into not laughing in her panic. She already looked insane enough: tears flooding from her eyes and face flustered beyond belief.

“You just rejected  _ me _ .” Miku said. “Why would I be rejecting you?”

“Because you don’t like me in that way.” Gumi reached up to wipe her tears, but the other girl beat her to it. Miku ran her thumb against both of her cheeks, Gumi silent except from her pounding heart. Miku rested her palm against her warm cheek.

“I do like you, Gumi.” She truly didn’t think her face could get any redder. “I’ve liked you for a while. I had been flirting with you, but you didn’t seem very interested, so I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. So, when I saw the Tweet, it made me really happy.” The last line made the speaker glance away.

“Wait… what?” Gumi stuttered out.

Now it was Miku’s turn to be confused. “I’ve been flirting with you for a while. Do you remember the first time we performed together? I went up to you backstage and told you how your voice blew me away and that you looked beautiful.”

“... that was… flirting?”

Miku frowned. “And that one time when we had the city show? We held hands the whole morning walking from building to building.”

“I thought you were afraid of the crowds.”

“Oh my god.” Miku smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Gumi’s forehead. “I like you, I really do. I hope you feel the same.”

“I do…” She responded quietly. She bowed her head once more and brought her own hand up to her cheek, resting it over Miku’s “I’m sorry about crying.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ve known you long enough to realize that you get overwhelmed easily. I have practice in two hours, but would you like to get coffee tomorrow morning? To specify--I mean as a date.”

Gumi finally looked up at the other girl. The smile on her face was hard to ignore. It was radiant. “I would love that.”

“Then, it’s a date.” Miku removed her hand from Gumi’s cheek. She was disappointed for a moment, before finding herself wrapped into a hug. “I’m sorry that this didn’t come about on your own terms, but I’m glad that we talked about it.”

“Me too.” Gumi said earnestly, breaking away. “Have fun at practice.”

“I will.” Miku said, getting up to leave. As the door closed behind her, Gumi let out a sigh of relief. Sure, there could have been better ways to go about that. But--her heart jumped--she had a date. A smile graced her lips and she nearly screamed from the excitement. 

Her phone vibrated on the table, she opened it to nearly a dozen missed calls and texted from her friends, but the newest one was from Len:

_ You! Have! A! Date! Check twitter lmao _

Gumi opened her Twitter app, ignoring all the notifications and going straight to Miku’s profile:

_ Well… guess this gal has a date tomorrow _

She smiled at the blushing emoji, liking the Tweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is in the air for edits, please stay tuned!


End file.
